


mudùmel

by eyesonly



Series: FiKi Week 2018 [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mirkwood, sad dwarves being sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesonly/pseuds/eyesonly
Summary: Fili finds Mirkwood stifling and he is sure it will be their undoing.





	mudùmel

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 2 of FiKi week 2018. The prompts were either Beorn’s House or Mirkwood. I chose Mirkwood.

Fili hated Mirkwood from the moment they stepped into the dense forest.

It was massive, dark, and utterly suffocating. 

Despite this they trailed forth, following Thorin on the laid out path. He’s silent focusing on putting one foot in front of the other.

He’s exhausted. By the look of the rest of the company, so was everyone else.

When Gloin and Oin start to complain, he rolls his eyes. When Bofur and Nori voice complaints, he worries slightly. It isn’t until Kili stumbles falling onto his hands and knees does his instinct finally betray him.

He falls to Kili’s side, his hand going supportively to his back. Kili looks dazed staring at his hands, his breathing coming out in heavy puffs.

“Kili, nadad, are you alright?”

His voice seems to break Kili out of his trance.

“I-I heard amad,” Kili stutters out.

Fili’s own head doesn’t feel clear but he shakes his head.

“No, Kili. No, she isn’t here,” his voice is soft, but he’s losing Kili again.

Kili looks past him and gasps.

“Amad! Amad, you’re here!” Kili cries out and jumps to his feet. Fili is slower and nearly stumbles as he tries to catch him.

Kili runs off the path and he sees that he is heading straight toward one of the many desolate ravines in the forest.

“Kili, no!” He hollers out, the rest of the company dazed but following more out of curiosity than anything.

Kili is still crying out for his mother, chasing an invisible being. 

Right before he falls head first into the ravine, Fili fully sobers and yanks him back with all of his might. He nearly falls into the ravine himself but manages to thrust himself forward onto Kili, landing on his brother, both letting out soft groans.

Before Fili can get any words out, Kili is rolled over and sobbing uncontrollably. Fili frantically checks him over.

“Kili, are you okay? Kili, talk to me, what hurts?” He attempts to pull off his leathers and vest, fearing he hurt him in the fall.

“My heart! My heart hurts, Fili! Amad is gone! I will never see her again!” Kili sobs out, the company all seems to sober for a moment, backing away.

“Let us take a moment to rest, Fili take care of your brother,” Thorin lightly orders herding everyone away from the brothers. 

Fili freezes and pulls his brother into his arms, holding him tightly.

“Shh, Kili. Do not say such things. Amad is waiting for us in Ered Luin. We will reunite with her as soon as Erebor is reclaimed,” Fili reassures gently, rocking his brother against him.

Kili shakes his head, his dark hair a wild mess.

“No, no we won’t. The forest. It knows. It knows we will never see her again,” Kili babbles through the tears in hysterics.

“This cursed forest is filled with lies and other vile things. Do not listen to it, brother. If you do then you are right, we will never see amad again because we will surely die in here if we do not press forward,” Fili tries to encourage him out of the panicked state.

Kili wipes his face with the back of his sleeve and shakily nods.

“Amad is waiting on us. We will see her again. You swear we will?”

“I swear on Mahal himself. Drink some water and pull yourself up, Kili. One second of waste in this forest is another second we waste to finally see amad again,” Fili smiles and presses a loving kiss upon his brow.

Kili nods, seemingly broken from the spell the forest cast upon him.

He helps his brother up and they soon rejoin the company. They flank the rear, this time tightly holding each other’s hands so neither of them will allow the other to stumble on the trail.

**Author's Note:**

> Mudùmel means comfort of all comforts in Khuzdul. While this is in reference to Dis, it is also what Fili is to Kili ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @ deanogarbage


End file.
